


Another Day Of Sun

by inkstained_optimist



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, La La Land (2016)
Genre: Alex as Sebastian, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, John as Mia, La La Land AU, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Music, My First Actual Fanfiction, Singing, Song references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstained_optimist/pseuds/inkstained_optimist
Summary: Climb these hills, we're reaching for the heightsAnd chasing all the lights that shineWhen they let you downGet up off the groundMorning rolls aroundAnd it's another day of sunJohn is an actor, Alex is a jazz pianist. When they meet by chance, it sends their lives into a whirlwind neither of them expected, or expected to enjoy. But will their dreams get in the way?A La La Land AU featuring John as Mia and Alex as Sebastian.





	Another Day Of Sun

Los Angeles traffic was infamous, and on a major highway, just getting to the next exit could take forever. 

John was used to it, which was why he made sure to build in extra time. He was talking, but no one was in the car with him. He was running lines for today’s audition, his third one this week alone. It’s a common misconception that it’s easy to become an actor in LA. John was living proof it wasn’t. He had moved cross-country from South Carolina, without his parents' permission. They wanted him to be a doctor or a lawyer, but he wanted to act, so he decided to start his life over again, but it wasn’t as easy as he hoped. He picked up spare jobs whenever he could just to cover his bills.

A few cars ahead of John, the roof of Alex’s vintage (and by that he meant breaking down) convertible was down. One of his jazz albums was playing from the stereo, and as he mentally jammed along, he completely ignored the traffic. Alex’s life was jazz; he ate, breathed, and lived it, all day, every day. But without a band, playing jazz piano didn’t pay the bills. His skills did, occasionally, but he hated every day when he had to sit in that stuffy restaurant and play lame classical pieces for piecemeal tips. Sometimes, in similar situations to where he was now, in his car, listening to some jazz great, his mind would drift off into a recurring daydream. Sometime in the future, he has his own club, his own band. He can really make a living doing what he loves and doing it his way. A honking car behind him snapped Alex back into reality. That dream was just that; unrealistic and unattainable.

Even though it was the end of December, with the new year right around the corner, it was a beautiful day outside. The kind of beautiful day that made all the dreamers stuck in traffic want to jump out of their cars and start singing and dancing on the highway. John and Alex both imagined it sometimes, some sort of visual expression of all their pent up passion. 

John was an actor, but sometimes, his thoughts would drift off to making his own thing, directing. Maybe then he wouldn't have to audition for stupid side roles like he was doing. 

Alex had always dreamed of having a song on the radio. He'd think of melodies in his head on days when his car radio stopped working, or the one time it got stolen, straight out of the Twenty One Pilots song. Sometimes he’d put them to words. This felt like one of those times, as he stared at the sky, thinking of the anthem of every dreamer stuck on this highway. 

_Climb these hills, we're reaching for the heights_  
_And chasing all the lights that shine_  
_When they let you down_  
_Get up off the ground_  
_Morning rolls around_  
_And it's another day of sun_

The roadblock began to inch forward again. John and Alex had their another day of sun to get on with.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for tuning in! Your readership means a lot to me, and I hope you're enjoying this! If you are, leave a comment or kudos and validate my existence! 
> 
> A note on how this will work for the future: I'll have chapters of varying lengths, depending upon the song from the soundtrack and scene from the movie I base the chapter on. This one is pretty short, but they'll get longer I promise! Thanks again for giving me the time of day!


End file.
